Magic Monkey Treasure
Rocky, Sherman and Penny get lost with a magic monkey treasure (witch turn one of the people into animals) and met a little monkey who can help. Plot The Narrator begins to narrates the story that the Treasures Hunter Heroes (Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen Sympathy, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson and Dudley Do-Right) are looking for the monkey treasures, but they see Fern, Miss Poodle and Marissa and they told them that they and the Treasures Hunters needs to go to the mysterious place that the shapeshifting monkey treasure is just like one of the Twelve Animal Medallions in the past. It can only turn humans into animals and also talking animals, since Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo the five witches have use Taoismic and Chi magic to get all the Twelve Medallions since many years ago. Later the treasures hunter heroes have to go to see the secret door to find the shapshifting treasure, they found the magic monkey treasures in the secret safe. Then suddenly a storm came and it was trying to striking inside the ruined sanctuary-like temple and then the water came splash to spit up the treasures hunter heroes, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody and Dudley head to the right, while Rocky, Sherman and Penny with the magic monkey treasures head to the left. Then Fern, Miss Poodle and Maissa saw Bulwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody and Dudley whose get out of here and told them that Rocky, Sherman and Penny have got the shapshifting treasure and they get out of here tothe left, but their three friends use the shapshifting monkey treasure and blast on to the Treasury Islands. Rocky, Sherman and Penny woke up and they still have the monkey treasures, but lost the four treasures hunter heroes. They met a little monkey who can help them but Rocky said that he, Sherman and Penny have accidentally split up Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Karen and Dudley during the storm, the little monkey show the little treasures hunter heroes his home. But the treasures hunter villains (Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash) have discovered that the monkey treasures is in the the Treasury Islands so they have to follow Rocky, Sherman and Penny, whose seen the treasures hunter villains followed them. Rocky hold up the magic monkey treasures and ask it to turn him, Sherman and Penny into monkeys and it did but Rocky is still a squirrel because it can only turn humans into animals. And Sherman said that it can't turn talking animals into animals, Boris, Natasha and Snidely see Rocky and the two monkeys with the monkey treasures. The Treasures Hunter Villains have to see Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Karen and Dudley, but Rocky hold the magic shapeshifting treasure and hit on the two other treasure hunters heroes and turns Sherman and Penny into monkeys and he told them that they and a little monkey distract the treasures hunter villains, while Rocky fly away with the monkey treasures. As Sherman, Penny and a little monkey distract the treasures hunter villains, she and Sherman told Rocky that the little monkey is a Chinese monkey, but Rocky told him that the four treasure hunters heroes will look for them, but Rocky is going to find Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody and Dudley, while Sherman, Penny and a little monkey keep distracting the treasures hunter villains. Meanwhile, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody and Dudley are lost in the sea, they see somethings magical, it was the shapeshifting treasure's magic monkey treasures and it was Rocky holding it, and he told the four of the treasures hunter heroes that Sherman and Penny are in trouble and he accidentally turned them into monkeys because the monkey treasures can turn human into animals. But Mr. Peabody said that it can't transforms talking animals into animals because they're already animals just only humans into animals, he said that Rocky has accidentally turning Sherman and Penny into Chinese monkey, he, Bullwinkle, Karen and Dudley head to find Rocky, Sherman and Penny. Back at the Treasury Islands, Sherman, Penny and a little monkey still distracted the treasures hunter villains, until Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody and Dudley came to find them in this island and found their friends, Rocky used the magic monkey treasures to turn Sherman and Penny back to humans and they did. Then a battle is about to begin when they were fighting with the monkey treasures and it turns human into animals (first Sherman is turn into chihuahua, then Boris is turn into a warthog, then Karen is turn into a kangaroo, then Natasha is turn into a jaguar, then Dudley is turn into a donkey, then Penny is turn into rabbit and then Snidely is turn into a snake), then Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody told the treasures hunter heroes that they have to run from the treasures hunter villains, Mr. Peabody put Sherman on Dudley's back and they ride on him, Penny hop in Karen's pouch and she hop her away and a little monkey got on Bullwinkle's antlers and Rocky fly Bullwinkle away, but Boris, Natasha and Snidely started chasing them. Later the gang were finally return to their humans self with the treasures monkey, after Rocky yelled for the monkeys to chase a warthog, a jaguar and a snake. Mr. Peabody and Sherman got off of Dudley's back and Karen put down Penny, but a little monkey is rejoining his father, he has find him because he and his father became two of the family members. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody hold the magic shapeshifting treasure on Karen, Penny, Sherman and Dudley changed them back. Rocky told the treasures hunter heroes that they have to take the monkey treasures to the others Chinese witches and warlocks immediately and so they went. The End! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle's Treasures Hunt episodes Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:Season 1 Category:Segments